Uno Más Entre La Gente
by Desire.Syn
Summary: Porqué eres Tan distinto Roy, que tienes que no tengan los demás?. Sin embargo, Para mi eres diferente, Y yo Uno Más Entre la Gente, Para tí EdxRoy RoyxEd Nee.. Bueh, Segundo Fic Yaoi de FMA. ojalá les guste. Feliz Navidad Y Próspero Año Nuevo.[OneShot]


Fullmetal Alchemist

Misao: Hola oo.. One-Shot ! One-Shot!. soe tan feliz ;O;! Mi primer EdxRoy fué muy bien recibido.. espero que este tambien owò... Obveo.. Otro RoyxEd... o-o

Disclaimer: Fma No me pertenece.. oo Obveo, no ten9o tanta ima9inación xD.. y habría Yaoi por todos lados y habría cuarteto xD.. (EdxRoyxAlxHeid) Omg... bueeh.. Aquí va

Advertencia: Yaoi..EdxRoy, si no te 9usta, vete por donde entraste -

**LEER:** En este fic: AL TIENE SU CUERPO HUMANO, ESTÁ CON ED EN SU MUNDO, Y ED ESTÁ CON LOS MILITARES... Sólo eso o.ó

- Cuando los diálogos llevan "comillas" Es porque los personajes están pensando... o.o ... Seeh, piensan, aunque suene raro O.o

**-.Uno Más Entre La Gente.-**

**Edward's POV**

**Odioso **

Nada mas esa palabra lo describe. Odioso.. Esa arrogancia.. esa imponencia que tiene sobre los demás, ese sarcásmo y esa ironía que tiene al hablar. Es sólo conmigo? Se muestra así nada más ante mí? ...

Nah

Es su personalidad, es así con todos, a todos nos trata igual. A todos nos mira con esos ojos penetrantes y profundos, esa sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones.

Pero no quiero que me trate como a todos los demás.

Quiero ser especial, quiero ser diferente

Para él.

Sólo para el. ¿Porqué no me di cuenta antes? ... Que todo ese odio que sentía hacia el no era Odio, poco a poco fuí descubriendo que era una gran persona, con exelentes sentimientos, y lo ví como un amigo. Siempre cercano, siempre distante. ¿Porqué eres tan diferente para mí, y yo no lo soy para tí? Que tienes tú que no tienen los demás?

Para mi eres diferente.

Yo uno más entre la gente... para tí.

Lunes 9.00 A.M.

Que sueño tenía, no había dormido bien en toda la noche por pensar en estúpideces, pero ya que. Después de todo, no son importantes. Sentado en la mesa, veo como Al revuelve su Té con una cuchara, sin hacer nada mas, dando suspiros.

¿Qué le pasa?... Ah! Quiero saber!

- Al.. Qué pasa? - El se exaltó, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, Estaba extraño... La curiosidad me mataba!!

- Pasar Qué? A quién? A mí? Etto.. nada - Derepente se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, estaba nervioso, y yo, curioso-

- Ahh!! Estás Rojo!! Estás Rojo!!! O.O !! -Empezé a señalarlo con mi cuchara para revolver el té, y el se ruborizó más y más y más y más y...Ey! Cuán rojo puede estar una persona normal? o.ó

- No es cierto, No es cierto!! ;O; - Al se tapó la cara con las manos, hasta que recuperó un poco su color, yo me quede mirandole con una gran sonrisa, quería saber que le pasaba -

- Me dirás?? - Amplié la sonrisa, puse una cara de ángel...

- NO- golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se paró, dejandome en la mesa con todas las cosas del desayuno.

- Peeroo... TOT - y escuché como cerraba la puerta de su habitación...después de todo, ahora estabamos alquilando un pequeño departamento para no continuar en las habitaciones que les asignaban a los militares- Tendré que limpiar yo? ...

Miré todas las cosas en la mesa, y comparé las raciones de comida. Al sólo tenía su taza de té y un plato con un sandwich y yo tenía.. Una taza de té, un vaso de agua, un plato con medio pastel, un plato para el Sandwich, un plato para galletas y otros platos que ya ni recordaba de que eran.

-NOOO!!! - En eso suena el teléfono.. - "Mi Salvación" - Corrí estúpida y torpemente hacia el teléfono y contesté como si mi vida dependiera de ello- Di9a????? -En eso la Operadora me comunicó con quien llamaba-

- Hagane No? - Hagane no?...que formalidad para una llamada.. porqué me suena tan conocida esa voz?... directa, segura, un tanto sexy...

Mi mente quedó marcando ocupado... Oh dios mío!! Mi Cara se hiso en 5 se9undos un globo de color rojo brillante y de mi cabeza salía humo!!.. Es no es normal.. debo ir al doctor.

-TAISA!!!! - Otra véz.. grité.. sin pensar, Porqué demonios nunca pienso?

-A menos que tengas un problema para escuchar bien através del telefóno, te pidó que NO ME GRITES -

- Etto.. perdón Taisa, se le ofrece algo? -Creo que mi tono de voz bajó radicalmente, también el modo al hablar. Ya sé que es directo y nunca me trata bién. Qué mas iba a esperar viniendo de él?

- No.. está bien, disculpa, sólo llamaba para...preguntarte si podías venir un momento. - Que raro, su voz se tornó tranquila y algo.. nerviosa?

Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Y.. para.. digo, y para qué? - Se me trabó la lengua, cuando quieren que haga algún trabajo simplemente me pasan el recado con alguna secretaria... o algo -

- No.. no puedo decirte, este... ahm... - Roy Mustang, hablando cortado.. Wow! Definitivamente está nervioso!! O.o

- Va a decirme o no? - Creo qué soné muy directo, como copiando el estilo de Roy. Esperen... Roy? Taisa! Taisa!.. ah.. Kuso.

-Ah, claro.. perdón. Pero no puedo decirtelo por teléfono. Adios - Colgó.

Esperen.. Me colgó!! Quién demonios se cree que es?.. Un superior, claro.. pero eso no cuenta. Pero, eso no se hace. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

De Repente Al salió de su habitación. Con una sonrisa cómplice. Creo que no fué bueno dejarle tener un teléfono en su cuarto.

- Holaa.. Nii-San.. -Sonrió ampliamente, pero.. algo no andaba bien. Creo que su cara tenía una expresión malvada.

-Qué? -Lo miré con mucha desconfianza, mientras el sólo se acercaba-

-Qué quería el Taisa?- Me miró con esa estúpida sonrisa malevola.. acaso, había escuchado?

-ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?? - Me alteré, me avergonzé, y tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

- No es cierto! n . n - ... Estaba escuchando. - Pero, el Taisa a llamado muy frecuentemente para hablar contigo, pero alfinal termina por decirme que no te pase el recado. Acaso es que tu y él...

PORTAZO -

Estúpido Al.. estúpido Al.. estúpido Al.. Mencioné que era estúpido?

Que rayos trataba de decirme?

Caminé fuera del departamento unas horas, hasta que me cansé de no hacer nada y me calló la noche ensima. Maldita sea, nisiquiera fuí a ver a Roy, digo, al Taisa.

Me senté en una banca que estaba cerca de mi departamento.. y me puse a reflexionar. Para que me llamó? Para que había llamado antes? Porqué no quería que Al me pasara el telefóno? Porqué yo?.. Acaso ahora me ve distinto? Cómo harán las palomitas de maíz?

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

Quizás ahora me distingue, quizás ya no soy uno mas entre la gente para él. O quería que hiciera algun trabajo de incognito en el que pudiera arriesgar mi vida y que nadie mas debía saberlo, pero prefiero pensar que no es eso.

-Uh ? - Sentí algo húmedo y frío bajando por mi mejilla.. Una Lágrima?...

Derrepente sentí como me empapaba completamente, porque una lluvia impresionante calló de golpe. Definitivamente no era una lágrima.

Pero que mas da, me puse el gorro de mi capucha roja y ahí me quedé. De todos modos no hacía frío.

De todos modos nadie iría por mí.

Heché mi cabeza para atrás apollándome un poco en el respaldo, por lo que el gorro se fue para atrás y sentí el agua de golpe en la cara y el pelo, no me importaba. Tenía que relajarme. Me puse a pensar en Roy, y mis mejillas tomaron unas manchitas rosas. Instintivamente suspiré.

-No es el mejor lugar para ponerse a descansar - Uh? ese no fuí yo. Abrí los ojos.

-Ahhh..!! - En la posición en que estaba, vi a Roy mirandome extrañado hacia abajo, y como el agua de la lluvia me caía de golpe en la cara, me callo tambien en un ojo. - Agh.. - Me quejé, mientras me frotaba el ojo, y me senté como lo hace la gente normal.-

- Qué haces aquí? - Rodeó la banca y se sentó junto a mí, mirandome extrañado. Como si.. como si estubiera loco ¬¬

-Yo... no lo sé - Me limité a mirarlo, su pelo goteaba sobre su rostro, y se veía especialmente bien.

- No fuiste hoy -

- No tube tiempo - En ese momento ...

**Roy's POV**

En ese momento dejé de mirarlo no sé porqué, me dió como una puntada en el corazón, pero que mas dá. Al parecer no quiere hablar conmigo. Como sea. Me levanté dispuesto a irme.

- Ya veo, entonces, te veo en el trabajo, Hagane No - Hagane No.. acaso nunca podré ser libre de llamarle como yo quiera? Siempre tan basado en el trabajo, en las reglas, en la distancia.

Y empezé a caminar, hasta que algo sostubo mi brazo, para qué? Quería impedirme continuar? Cuantas ganas de... nada. Nisiquiera me volteé para verlo, tampoco quizé safarme de su agarre. No quería, se sentía bien estar unido a alguien de quien no quieres alejarte, pero que tampoco puedes tener cerca.

- No puedes decirme.. lo que querías, aquí? - Porqué en su voz noto tristeza? Acaso no quiere que me valla? -

Giré un poco mi cuerpo para verlo , tenía la cabeza gacha, no veía sus ojos, no sabía que expresión tenía. Pero no me importaba.  
No sé porque se veía... lindo

Extremadamente Lindo.

Cabello dorado y orbes color oro, mirada penetrante y segura, presencia calida.

Cómo me gusta su precencia.. pero tengo que alejarte, no puedo tenerte cerca, no soportaría...

No acercarte más.

Alzé su rostro con una delicadeza que ...

**Edward's POV**

Con una delicadeza que ni yo pude reconocer...ni hubiera pensado que se tratara de él ni que el podría ser capaz de emplearla, subí la mirada inconcientemente para encontrarme con esos ojos.

Como me encantan -

Me dió verguenza, me ruborizé, sentí como mis ojos tomaron brillo al tenerlo cerca, pero era sufieciente. Lo quería más cerca-

-No, No quiero decirtelo aquí. -Deslizó su mano por una de mis mejillas, apartando el agua. Quitó su mano y se dió vuelta completamente otra vés, alzando la mano en ademán de despedida y empezó a caminar con paso lento.

Y que hice yo?

Absolutamente nada.

Estaba como idiota, lo sentía tan cercano, con un cariño en especial, no como un militar, como un amigo, un hermano o quizas algo mas. Quiero tenerlo así de nuevo, quierto sentirlo mas cerca. No quiero ver como se va, quiero pensar en cuando nos volvamos a ver. Iré mañana a su oficina temprano, quizás tambien me trate bien mañana.

Definitivamente estoy enfermo.

Pero bueno. Soy un enfermo feliz o.o ... Sonreí para mi mismo, estaba todo tan claro, me daba miedo pensarlo, y me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Que me había enamorado.

Alto... Acasó mi departamento no queda en la dirección en la que iba Roy? de hace cuanto se fue?.. unos 10 minutos? .. Tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, dios. Si voy rápido quizás lo alcance, osino, no importa, buscaré su carta.

Y me heché a correr, mi capucha pesaba bastante con el agua, por lo que me dificultó correr muy rápido, pero que importaba, quería verlo, quería estar con él. Avanzaba pero no lo veía, quizás ya había llegado a su casa. Suerte que una ves Hughes me mostró cual era, así puedo ir a hacerle una "visita"

Y Bua La'! ahí estaba, frente a una gran puerta con hermosas y egocentricas decoraciones.. definitivamente era la casa de Roy.

Toque la puerta dos veces.. tardaban en responder.. toqué de nuevo, nadie salía.

-Me habré equivocado de casa? - Iba a tocar la puerta de nuevo y .. wow!!

Roy Mustang, con el torso desnudo y solo sus pantalones.. OH dios! que cuerpo.. Creo que si no hubiera sido porque estaba concentrado me hubiera sangrado la nariz. Pero.. dios, a eso se le llama tener pectorales...

- Ed... que haces aquí? - Me llamó por mi nombre!!

**Roy's POV**

Lo llamé por su nombre. Porqué demonios hice eso?.. estaba empapado, estaba agitado, Pobre Ed. Vino sólo para verme?

- Yo.. disculpa, etto ...- Aun no me quitaba la impresión. Ed tenía una bella cara sonrojada y al mismo tiempo cansada...cuantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no podía.

- Olvídalo, pasa, no quiero que te resfríes - Eso sonó a preocupación? Me hice a un lado para permitirte la entrada, la cual aceptaste agradeciendola.. tan formal, tan educado. Por eso me encantas- Espera aquí -

Fuí a mi cuarto y saqué un saco, cuando regresé, Ed estaba sentado en mi sofa con la cabeza gacha, otra vés.

-Quítate ese abrigo, vas a pescar neumonía. El resto de tu ropa esta seca no?. No creo poder prestarte pantalones.

-No te...digo, No se preocupe, estoy bien - Ed se quitó de ensima ese abrigo (N/A: ya se que se puede secar con Alquimia, pero no me importa, aquí no se les ocurrió y punto o.ó) y al parecer empezó a buscar donde dejarlo -

- Déjalo donde quieras, no importa que moje un poco, de todos modos se va a secar - Acaso soné amable? Rayos! este chico me cambia por completo. Me fije bién en él, al parecer estaba temblando. Como le gusta causar problemas...-

-Ah.. gracias - subió un poco la mirada y sonrió, luego dejó el abrigo a un costado de él en el sofá. Que linda sonrisa. Inevitablemente me sonrojé mas que un semaforo en rojo. -

-Quierés que prenda la chimenea? Al parecer tienes un poco de frío - pregunté por caballerosidad, con lo obstinado que es seguro que me dirá "No gracias, pero asi estoy bien y no se que mas"

- No...gracias, así estoy bien, es más.. solo estaré unos minutos - Qué cómo que adivino? Cómo sea, de todos modos no es tan complicado, lanzé unos cuantos leños a la chimenea, me puse uno de mis guantes, el cual estaba en mi bolsillo. Troné los dedos y los leños empezaron a arder-

- Minutos muerto de frío te hará mal. - Me quité el guante y me acerqué a Ed -Quieres algo de café?

-No, gracias ..es sólo que -

-Ya deja de darme las gracias- Caminé frente a él, y tomando en cuenta que estaba sentado, me flexioné de rodillas para quedar mas o menos a su altura, un poco mas abajo. Lo odiaba.. no podía controlarlo, quería tocarlo, y así empezé a hacerlo.

Acaricié su mejilla, estaba helada, la acaricié, Me mirastre extrañamente sonrojado pero no me importó. ¿Qué me iba a importar en ese momento? no me estabas reclamando, y tus ojos lucían preciosos.. sencillamente..

-Me encantas... sencillamente me encantas Ed..- Me ruborizé, pero no por eso dejé de acariciarte...- Qué haces?..Qué tienes que eres diferente a los demas?

Me puse de pié y me sente junto a el, pero me acerqué mucho más, estaba descontrolado, no podía tenerlo lejos, acaricié su cabeza-

- Porqué haces que sienta.. lo que siento por tí ahora?-

**Edward's POV**

Me helé... no sabía como reaccionar, estaba nervioso, estaba feliz.. pero no entendía.. que era lo que me quería decir?

Sus manos son tan calidas.. puse una de mis manos sobre la que me estaba acariciando, y entrelacé sus dedos con los mios, quedando una sobre otra... -

-Qué... qué me está diciendo Taisa? - En ese momento se acercó muy peligrosamente, yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y podía sentir la respiración de el contra la mía, su aire.. mi aire.

- No.. no me digas Taisa.. no quiero ser tu coronel...Ed - Me hablaba casi en susurros, casi rozandome, sentía su calido aliento, Dios, me estaba volviendo loco

- Y.. y que..qué quieres ser? - su cercanía no me dejaba articular bien las palabras, me costaba hablar, lo hacía en susurros igual que él, pero me gustaba eso.

-Roy.. quiero ser Roy.. quiero ser tu Roy... - No me dejó decir nada más, estaba demasiado cerca, no podía mover mis labios.

No me importaba moverlos.

No podía mas, me volvía loco, solté su mano y rodeé su cuello con ambas, me aferré a el, no quería soltarme, y senti como el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda.. y me abrazaba delicadamente y a la ves con fuerza. Maldito espacio entre nuestros labios.

Su respiración me acariciaba, y termine esa distancia. Rozé un poco sus labios con los míos, muy poca presión. El hiso lo mismo, acarició mis labios sobre los suyos, delicadamente.

Empezé a capturar de a poco cada rincón de su boca, mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior, pareció encantarle, porque dió un pequeño suspiro .

**Roy's POV**

Mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, lo que realmente me encantó.. suspiré sin darme cuenta.. este chico sabe besar. Me soltó el labio y empezé a intentar agarrar lo suyos con los mios, del mismo modo que el, era un beso sediento.. delineé sus labios con mi lengua, tenían un sabor muy especial.

Dulce.

Delicioso, en un momento Ed separa un poco sus labios para besarme de nuevo, lo que me facilito introducir mi lengua en su boca y buscar la de él. Rápidamente la encontré y empezó otro beso entre ellas. Al mismo tiempo que buscaba el modo de apoderarme completamente de sus labios.

Sentí como acariciaba parte de mi cabello con sus dedos.. que adorable. Dejé sus labios en paz y me separé un poco de él, dando besos cortos en sus labios, es un sabor que sencillamente se extraña con facilidad. Soltó mi cuello y yo deje de acariciarle la espalda...

Sus labios, se veían húmedos, ya no tenían esos tonos azules como cuando tenía frío.. su rostro sonrojado, es Demasiado..

-Adorable... - Creo qué lo dije en voz alta -

-Ah..? - Me miró con unos ojitos grandes y profundos, brillantes y un sonrojo que no se comparaba.. si.. era adorable.. -

-Eres adorable Ed... - Qué mas da.. me tenía atontado con la vista que me daba...- Espera.. para que habías venido...? -

-Yo.. vine para decirte que..- Bajo su rostro de nuevo, y yo como me corresponde, la alzé delicadamente otra vez con mi mano-... Realmente Te Amo.

-Entonces me adelanté un poco a tus planes -Sonreí inevitablemente, pude sentir como me subía el calor a las mejillas. -

-Yo... no quiero ser uno mas entre la gente para tí. Quiero.. quiero ser diferente... quiero distinguirme ante tí... y que te des cuenta cuando estoy cerca tuyo...-Ed me miró con unos ojitos de Pena..-

-Baka.. no seas tonto... - Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares.. estaban tibias - Nunca fuiste sólo uno mas, nunca perteneciste al montón. Nunca serás uno mas entre la gente...para mí. -

-... -

-Porque yo también Te Amo.

Y Dicho esto, volví a apoderarme de sus labios. Esos labios que sólo me pertenecen a mí.

**The End **.

Misao: Kyaa.. a mi me gustó como quedó T.T lo encuentro lindo ;O;.. ojalá piensen lo mismo. Ps muchas gracias.

Err... el título lo saque de una canción que se llama "Amor Mío" y esa estrofa es así:

_Amor mío, si pudieras..._

_Si puieras comprender._

_Para mi eres diferente,_

_Yo una más entre la gente_

_Para tí._

Bueno, Ojalá me dejen Reviews... gracias

Resivo: Comentarios.. Sugerencias..Críticas.. Amenazas de muerte...

Ojalá lo último no xD

Misao


End file.
